Cheetahs In Cages:ON HOLD!
by meganlyn27
Summary: You said you would come for me, but I guess even family gets left behind in this war.
1. Chapter 1  Screams of Sunshine

Cheetahs In Cages

By: Megan Lyn

Chapter One

Screams Of Sunrise

Sitting in a dark crate for two days isn't much fun. Especially when you have no idea where it's taking you. But it's a nightmare when your only two years old, taken from your home, and you can hear the drivers talking about some place. Now this place isn't like a mall or the movies. This place is worse, even worse than the school, the doctors, and the dentist combined. But, ironically, this place is called the School.

_"This poor kid. You know, she's only two. How could they do this to her? How could we?"_

"_Just don't think about it. It helps."_

The driver's voices came from the front, and strangely they didn't make me feel any better.

"_Still we should do something."_

"_Shh! Don't let them hear you. You know how they are about weakness."_

They? Who were they? Suddenly the car stopped. But where was it exactly? Where we still in Illinois? The drivers got out and walked away. I figured this was my only chance to attempt escape. Feeling around in the dark, I found where the crate's opening began. I pulled as hard as I could but my two year old strength wasn't enough.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HER! It's a mistake! You have the wrong girl! Please!" I paused when I heard the screaming from outside. Looking through the cracks of the door, there I saw a mother running after two men. The drivers? Whoever they were, they were carrying a girl around the age of nine. No matter how much she struggled they wouldn't let go. Then a man came running out of a nearby house.

Driver number one turned to him, "Sir, is this the right girl?"

"Yes this is her. Now where's my money?" The driver handed him a check before tying the girl's hands with rope.

By this time the girl had started to cry, "Daddy please don't let them take me! Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?" Then an older boy came running towards the girl. He tried grabbing her out of the driver's hands, but with failed attempt. The dad pulled him away and threw him to the ground. When he got up, I saw his face was bleeding.

The boy started to yell, "How could you do this to her? To our family? Don't you know what they do to these kids?" That's when the panic hit me. I started to struggle, and hysterically tried to escape. What did they do to us?

The boy started for his sister again, but this time his dad didn't get to him in time. The drivers grabbed him by his hands and then threw him, and his sister, in a crate. Then they got into the front seat and drove off. The girl was crying and screaming for her mother while her brother was trying to break the crate's door. You could hear the mother, crying, screaming for her children. But as we kept driving her cries faded into the early morning.

Later, the crates pulled to a stop. I had lost count of many hours had gone by. Or was it days? It feels like centuries since I saw the sky. I missed the sun's rays warming my face, the cool breeze in my soft black hair, but most of all the hours spent with my big brother outside. That day, the day they took me from my parents, he was taken to. At first we were in the same crate, but they moved him when we arrived at the zoo. But some one new was put on my crate. Well, more like something, or a cheetah cub named Razor.

Razor, like me, was only two years old. He was enjoying a peaceful breakfast with his mom when we picked him up. Like the mother before, she struggled to save her child, but nothing she did was enough. Clawing scratching, nothing made a difference. Her sorrowful cries won't get out of my head. When they put Razor in my cage, at first I was scared. But, I looked into his eyes. They were filled of fear and questioning. Taking a closer look, I realized I was no longer looking into his eyes, but into a mirror.


	2. Chapter 2 Just More Cargo

Chapter Two

Just More Cargo

_"It's about time you got here. Do you have all the cargo?"_

The drivers got out of the truck, "Yeas sir, it's all here and more."

The new voice started to laugh, _"Good, it's about time you followed through. Oh, and boys? The boss would like to see you."_ These two drivers were never seen again. _"Open the doors and get all the new cargo to their places." _The door to our crate opened and I was blinded by light. A man in a white lab coat was in the entry way, but what I saw behind him was terrifying. They looked like men, but also like wolves, and 100% mean. _"Don't worry sweetheart, this big bad Erasers can't hurt you. If they do, then they'll be punished."_ I realized the strange voice went to the man in the lab coat. He offered me his hand to get out but I pulled myself back deeper in the crate. "Don't be afraid, it's okay." Ya, like I was gonna believe that! "Alright I didn't want to have to do this."

He motioned the Erasers forward; they started laughing and came into my crate. Razor started to growl to scare them, but one Eraser kicked him to the other side of the crate. He yelped in pain. "No! Leave him alone." I tried to crawl to him but they got to me first. One Eraser yanked me out, while the other grabbed Razor.

When outside, I saw other Erasers getting more kids and animals out of the crates. Some struggled and tried to escape, while others were too shocked to react. I tried looking around for my brother, but he was nowhere to be seen. That's when I heard someone scream my name, "Raven!" I turned around and sure enough I saw, Fang, my older brother.

"Fang! Fang help me! Fang!" I tried as hard as I could to get to him but with no success. The Erasers grip tightened on my arm and I yelped in pain. So much for not hurting me. Right before he dragged me inside, I met Fang's eyes. They said don't give up, I'll come for you. And I believed him, my first mistake at the School.


End file.
